Here is the Place Where I Love You
by Natalya Tonks
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. Voldemort is dead. But so is Harry. So is Ron. It may be over, but Hermione is anything but happy. One night, when she tries to take her own life, she is transported back in time, to appease destiny.
1. Here it's Safe

**A/N- Don't ask me why I decided to write another fic... I just did. But since I am, it may be about a week between updates. Bear with me.**

**WARNING- This chapter contains self harm/attempted suicide. If that bothers you, go read my other fic. This is a bit darker than anything else I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer - I do not have to pleasure of owning either Harry Potter or my lovely title, for they belong to JK Rowling, and Suzanne Collins, respectively.**

**-HTPWILY-**

The Second Wizarding War was finally over. But not soon enough. No, the war had taken the lives of far too many. Of course the war couldn't end with simply destroying all the Horcruxes, why would it? That would be far too simple. They couldn't just destroy the Diadem, Locket, Snake, Ring, Diary, Cup, and then finish off the Dark Lord. No, because Harry Potter was a Horcrux as well, he had to die in order for this all to be over.

When Harry died, the final piece of the Dark Lord was finished as well. When Harry died, the Dark Lord fell. His Death Eaters fled, and everyone, Wizards and Muggles alike, celebrated, for everyone knew a very powerful, very dark force had been cast down.

But Harry wasn't the only one to die. Fred Weasley, killed by an exploding wall, Remus Lupin, stabbed by a silver knife, Nymphadora Lupin, hit by a stray Killing Curse, and Neville Longbottom bled out after being bitten by Nagini right before he cut her head off, they died as well. Worst of all, however, the one person who kept Hermione Granger sane passed on just days after Harry. Ronald Weasley was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, who transmitted not only the werewolf curse, but a muggle disease he got biting some child. A slow, yet painless death. Ron was unconscious following the days after the Battle of Hogwarts and slipped away peacefully in his sleep.

Hermione, who never once left Ron's side, not to eat, not to sleep, was distraught, no, more than distraught, she was dead inside, and she wanted nothing more than to be with her fiancé once more. She didn't care how it happened; she just wanted to be with her friends once more.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Hermione. Hermione, you need to come eat something." Ginny begged her friend. "Hermione, please." Ginny was, once again, ignored. Sighing, she left a plate of food on the desk in her room at the Burrow, being careful to put warming and freshening charms on the food, so that if Hermione ate it, it wouldn't go bad.

Ginny went downstairs into the kitchen to talk to her mother. "Mum, she still won't eat. It's been nearly a week; she deteriorating into nothing!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it except give her the love and care she needs." Molly told Ginny.

"I'm doing my best, Mum, but I'm certain it isn't enough! What if this depression turns into more than a food strike? What if she… What if she tries to kill herself?"

**-HTPWILY-**

Hermione Granger sat awake on her bed. She hadn't slept in a week, and she refused to take any potion that made her fall asleep. Next to her bed, on her nightstand, lay a small, sharp dagger, which she had taken to referring to – in her head, of course – as Despair.

Hermione picked up the dagger and brought it against her left wrist. She carefully sliced her arm once for each and every person she'd lost in the past few years. Two cuts for her parents, whom she sent to Australia to keep safe, one for each of her friends: Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Neville, the Patil twins, and even one for Snape, and finally, five cuts for her lost love, Ron.

Hermione was bleeding heavily, not that she noticed, of course. Finally, after ten minutes of bleeding, Hermione fell unconscious.

**-HTPWILY-**

Sirius Black was wandering around Hogsmeade with his best mates James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, when his sensitive nose picked up on a coppery, metallic scent.

"Moony," Sirius whipped around and looked at his friend, who had the same look of fear on his face as he. "is that blood?" Remus nodded, and the two took off in a sprint, following the scent as it grew stronger and stronger.

The two reached a spot behind the Shrieking Shack, where they were confronted with a gut-wrenching sight.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, look at her arm."

Sirius' eyes widened as he took in the scene, but when he saw the bushy-haired girl's arm, he blanched. "Remus, go tell James and Peter that I'm going up to the Hospital Wing and I'm not coming back." Sirius didn't know why it was, but having been the one to discover her, he felt a strong need to protect this girl.

Remus nodded and took off full speed. Sirius gently picked the girl up and swiftly made his way up to the castle.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius cried when he go to the Hospital Wing.

"What is it now, Mr. Black? Another prank gone wrong?" Madam Pomfrey called from inside her store room. She walked out, holding some potions, and when she saw the girl held in Sirius' arms, the potions fell from her arms. "What in Merlin's name happened to her?" she shrieked. By the time Sirius was finished explaining, Madam Pomfrey had already set to work healing the girl's wounds. When she finished tending the girl, Madam Pomfrey sank into a chair next to the hospital bed and held her head in her hands. "What has this poor girl seen? There must be fifteen fresh wounds on that girl, and another fifty old ones." Madam Pomfrey was very distressed, though she sat up straighter and went to let Sirius know what was wrong with her.

"Mr. Black," Sirius perked up at his name. "it appears to me that this girl attempted to take her life today. She cut herself deeply many times, she nearly bled out. It also appears that she has not eaten or slept in at least a week. I believe that this girl was attempting to take her life somewhere she wouldn't be found, but when her magic sensed that, the moment she fell unconscious, she was apparated somewhere that somebody would find her."

Sirius was shell-shocked. Why would anyone do such a thing? She must have been through so much…

**-HTPWILY-**

Hermione was in a deep sleep; a beautiful, happy, peaceful deep sleep. She felt so happy here, she felt no pain, no loss. She wanted to stay in this place forever. But as fate would have it, she got a nice little visit from some of her friends.

"Hermione, you need to go. We know you miss us, and we know you're happy here, but you have to go." Harry started.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Love, you have to go," Ron came over and cupped her cheek. "You'll be happier when you wake up, I promise."

"Hermione, we know what is meant to transpire. It's written in the fabric of time, we all know. It is not your time." Remus said. "We can't tell you what is going to happen, but I can tell you this: Give Padfoot here someone to love."

Hermione wasn't sure what Remus meant by that last comment, but she nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go," she sighed. "But promise me this; you'll stay with me."

The four nodded. "It'll be like we never left," Sirius said.

Slowly, unwillingly, Hermione let go of the vision. She left the happy place, and traded it for something she could have never imagined.

**-HTPWILY-**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and immediately slammed shut again, seeing only the ceiling of the Hospital Wing, but knowing exactly where she was.

"No… this is not happening… it's a nightmare… if I go back to sleep I'll go back to them… Why did they make me leave them? I wanted to stay." Hermione whispered to herself, turning to her side, and drew her knees into her chest, forming a tight ball. "I didn't want to have to live without them… I really have no chance of seeing them again now… What will Ginny say?" Tears were rolling down her face now that she was near hysterics. A hand reached over to her face and wiped the tears away, causing Hermione to tense and flinch away.

"Shh…" A familiar voice soothed. "It's alright now. You're safe."

At the sound of the voice, Hermione's mind cleared and moved away from the insanity she was feeling. If that was who she thought it was, then she most definitely was _not_ in 1998. Hermione's decided that she needed to go about this the right way; act like she doesn't know him.

Sirius saw the girl's eyes flutter open and fixate on him. "Who are you?" Her voice was croaky and dry as if she hadn't properly spoken in a long while.

"Sirius Black. And you?" Sirius could practically see the gears turning in her head, as she spoke. "Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione Granger, I found you in a right state, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think so. Do you know where we are?"

She nodded, "Hogwarts. I've heard about it, but I've never actually been here." Sirius held her eyes and studied them. _She's seen too much… There _is_ something different about her… _Sirius desperately wanted to ask about her arms, but knew better.

"My dear, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled in to check up on her. "My dear, you had quite a rough right. You've been unconscious for several hours. Mr. Black, here was the one to find you, and he hasn't left your side once. Not even when his friends came around to convince him to leave." Hermione looked up at Sirius with a question written in her eyes. He nodded and gave her a smile that answered that question.

"When can I be released?"

"In the morning. I need you to stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on you." Madam Pomfrey answered immediately. Hermione nodded. "Alright, then, Mr. Black, I believe it would be time for you to be taking your leave."

Sirius nodded and made a move to stand up, but Hermione protested. "No, please, stay." Sirius looked at the Mediwitch. She sighed and told him that he could sleep in the bed next to Hermione – apparently she had heard their entire conversation – that night, under the condition that they both eat good meals.

**-HTPWILY-**

The next morning, when Hermione woke, she decided she'd go up to Professor Dumbledore's office once she was released. As it turned out, she didn't have to go anywhere at all to find the Professor, for he had been alerted of her recent appearance. "Professor Dumbledore, sir? Do you mind if I talk to you? I have something I need to tell you." Dumbledore nodded and closed the curtains around Hermione's bed and, for good measure, put up a silencing charm.

"What is it you needed to tell me, Miss Granger?" He said, the twinkle in eye flashing at full force.

"Well, ah… I'm not sure how to tell you this… but…" Hermione screwed up her face in frustration. "What's the date?"

"The date would be March the 12th, 1978." Dumbledore answered.

"Um… well, that would be a good place to start… I-I'm from the future."

"Are you now?" the Headmaster asked, his eye was twinkling even more now, if possible.

"Yes… T-the last thing I remember w-was sitting on my b-bed doing this," she timidly gestured to her arm. "And that was March 11, 1998. Two weeks after the final w-w-war." Hermione stuttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think I know what I'm meant to be doing here," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as if asking, 'And what might that be?' "I'm supposed to heal myself… Help destroy V-Voldemort, save many lives, and… fall in love." Hermione gazed at the engagement ring on her finger that Ron gave to her when he got back from destroying Slytherin's locket.

"My dear, you've lost many that were close to you recently, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Too many to count."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione gravely. "We will have you sorted tonight at dinner. I trust you know your way around?" She nodded. "I shall take my leave, then. Take care of yourself, Miss Granger."

**-HTPWILY-**

"Padfoot! Paddy! Dog! Sirius!" Sirius started with a jolt as James Potter attempted to get his friend's attention, for he had, once again, slipped away from the world of the awake.

Sirius clutched his chest. "Merlin, Prongs! Give a guy a heart attack…"

James held his hands up in surrender. "I was just told to retrieve you. We're going to have dinner, now, thought you may like to know."

Sirius nodded and got up to follow his friend to the Great Hall. "There's something different about that girl. Something in her eyes tells me she's seen and done too much."

"I know, Padfoot, I know." James responded sadly. "All we can hope is that when she's sorted, she's in Gryffindor so we can keep an eye on her."

**-HTPWILY-**

Hermione sat anxiously on the stool at the head of the Great Hall. _Why couldn't I just stay in Gryffindor_ the voice in her head wondered. _Because that would call too much attention to you, _the voice answered. She sighed in relief when Professor Dumbledore's speech was finished and McGonagall came over and sat the Sorting Hat on her head.

**Why hello there, Miss Granger. It's not the first time you've seen me is it? Time Traveler, eh? Well, let's have a look. You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Though your bravery and courage outweigh your intelligence by a great bit, and it seems it would help you to stay with this new friend of yours… It must be… "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Hermione released a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding, and it appeared the rest of the Hall did the same. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat herself down next to a relieved Sirius.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Congrats." Sirius whispered in Hermione's ear as she sat next to him. He noted that the smile she gave him did not reach her eyes, and vowed to change that. She regarded James and Remus each with a curt nod, but when her eyes met those of Peter's, Sirius saw a look of raw hatred in her eyes. _That's… not right. Who could hate Peter?_

Sirius quickly banished the thought, and began eating. Towards the end of the meal, though, he noticed that Hermione hadn't touched a bit of her food; she was just shoving it around her plate. "Hey, you really should eat some of that food." He pointed out to her.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go up to the common room now."

Sirius nodded, and offered to take her up to the tower, and she agreed to let him come. The two got up, and began to leave the Hall, but were slowed when James, Remus, and Peter caught up to them. _Things aren't going all that badly, are they? _Sirius thought, as they entered the common room. He couldn't have been more wrong, for the second they group stepped foot into the privacy of the common room, Hermione pulled her wand out of her cloak, grabbed Peter, and shoved him up against the wall.

"Lift your sleeve," Hermione hissed, causing Peter to whimper. "Lift it!" She said with more force, her word laced with acid. Peter lifted his left shirt sleeve. James, Sirius, and Remus let out a gasp. Remus got his bearings together first, and joined Hermione in shoving Peter up against the wall.

"You little _rat!"_

_**-HTPWILY-**_

**A/N - Please review! I can't make things better if I don't know what's wrong with it!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N- I was so thrilled with the response to this story, that I decided I'd finish this chapter up a bit early. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not have the pleasure of owning Harry Potter or my wonderful title.**

**-HTPWILY-**

"You little _rat!_" Remus yelled

"_How long?"_ Sirius hissed.

"You bloody _bastard!_ We trusted you! Took you in as one of our best mates! Made you a _Marauder_! This is how you bloody repay us?" James made to move towards Peter, and those surrounding immediately moved to make room.

"You treated me like a child!" Peter screamed.

"You _acted _like a child!" James yelled back. "_You are nothing but a damned coward. You thought that you'd be _protected _if you went to some other group. Looks like the Sorting Hat _does_ make mistakes_," James hissed in Peter's ear.

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to walk into the common room. "What is going on in here?" she demanded.

All eyes went to Hermione. "Take a look, for your self, Professor," Hermione gestured to Peter's left arm, shooing off those who were crowding him, while still maintaining a firm grip on him. The entire common room let out a collective gasp, and all at once, started on Peter, yelling, screaming, and throwing hexes as well as unfinished homework. "_Damn,_" Hermione muttered. "Protego! Silencio!"

"Mr. Pettigrew! Come with me to the Headmaster's office," Peter didn't move. "_Now._"

Peter, however, had no intentions of listening to what everyone had to say. He grabbed the ivory Dark Mark necklace at his throat, smirked, and pressed the emerald eye. In a moment, he was gone.

**-HTPWILY-**

The Dark Lord was unsurprised when he saw the quivering child land on his arse before him.

"M-my L-lord," The sniveling idiot bowed low. "M-my position has b-been compromised. Someone knew. I can no longer go back to that school. Wh-what am I to do?"

The Dark Lord's anger rose. "You allowed your position to be _compromised_? Just like that, someone knows? Such a foolhardy mistake, believing I could trust a _rat_ to obey orders," The Dark Lord paused, as if contemplating what to do next. "Crucio."

The Dark Lord held the curse out for several minutes before he grew bored watching the rat writhe in pain. "Who knew?" The Dark Lord yelled.

"A-a girl. H-Hermione G-Granger." The rat managed to squeak out.

"Now," The Dark Lord's voice cut through the air. "You will go back to that school. You are no longer of any worth to me." The Dark Lord waved his wand, and the rat was gone. "Lucius, come." Lucius Malfoy walked from the circle of Death Eaters surrounding the Dark Lord, and knelt before him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I want you to do whatever you can to get this Granger girl into my clutches, anything at all. Do not fail me."

"Yes, My Lord."

**-HTPWILY- **_The Afterlife-12 Grimmauld Place_

"She'll be getting the new memories soon, you know, Remus." Sirius noted, as the two sank down into large, plump chairs in the Afterlife's version of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus nodded and clicked on the television that allowed them to see what was going on with those still living. "How does that work, anyway? Are the memories added to what she already has?"

Sirius nodded, "As she changes the past, she gets the new memories that show what kind of life she actually lived because of the changes she's making. She'll still have the old ones, but the new ones are a lot like pensieve memories; she actually experiences them as she sleeps." He explained.

"That makes sense," Remus paused. "You know, she's changed so much just by being there."

Sirius agreed. "But, I do feel slightly bad for not telling her that the fabric isn't perfect, but that would have worried her. The worst part is," Sirius chuckled. "We don't even know if we get to go back."

**-HTPWILY- **_Back to 1978_

Hermione was absolutely appalled with herself. She had completely blown any chance of keeping her problem a secret right out of the water. However, she did not regret the decision for a moment, for Peter can now never get close enough to James and Lily to betray them. _But,_ she thought, _this does _not_ put them in the clear; there could still be a traitor afoot. _She ended the thought there, because all those thoughts would lead to were regrets and sadness. She would deal with things as they came.

_For now,_ she thought, _we have a _rat_ to find._

"Professor," Remus started. "Was that even possible?"

Sirius thwacked him on the head. "Of course it's possible! It just happened," he answered. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." Sirius shook his head, earning himself a slap from Remus.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about how they were still able to joke around, even with the severity of the situation.

Suddenly, McGonagall turned on heel and walked briskly up to her office to fire call the Headmaster.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Minerva?" Albus ask good-naturedly.

"We've got a problem," McGonagall said in answer.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but stepped through the Floo. "What might this problem be, then?"

"Pettigrew," she snapped, losing her patience with the old man. McGonagall beckoned the Headmaster to come downstairs, where the group of teenagers stood. "Miss Granger, here, uncovered some disturbing news about Mister Pettigrew tonight."

"Yes?"

"She found that he is a newly-recruited Death Eater."

_Newly recruited? I said nothing of the sort!_ Hermione thought, exasperatedly.

"A Death Eater? Such a surprise," Albus mused aloud. "And where would Mr. Pettigrew be?"

"I believe him to be –" Hermione was cut off suddenly when the rat himself landed arse-first on the floor before them, and before Albus could say 'Lemon Drop', various hexes were sent Pettigrew's way, including, but not limited to: "Incarcerous!", "Duro!", and even a "Furnunculus!"

The caster of the boil hex received a questioning, yet impressed, look from Sirius. "For good measure," Remus defended himself, shrugging. James and Sirius laughed at how casually their friend threw the hex.

"Well," Albus cleared his throat. "Now that he seems to have very little chance of getting away once more, I would like you, Miss Granger, to accompany me to my office," When Hermione nodded, Albus added, "Minerva," Gesturing to Pettigrew.

McGonagall nodded and swiftly made work of moving the student, thereby signaling to Hermione that it was time to go with the Headmaster.

After a short walk from Gryffindor tower, Hermione found herself sitting in the Headmaster's office.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you care to explain how you knew of Mr. Pettigrew's current standing in the Death Eater ranks?"

Hermione nodded, and launched into the tale of Pettigrew, Sirius, and the Potters. "And, so you see, when I saw him at dinner tonight, it took all I had _not_ to launch myself at his throat right then and there." Hermione finished.

Albus nodded. "I can understand why you have such feelings towards the student we know as Peter Pettigrew," Hermione awaited the 'but'. "But, from what you have revealed to me, much of the future will be altered from this simple action."

"I know," Hermione said in a small voice. "But I just don't believe I would have had the willpower to keep it from happening for more than a couple of days. Just seeing the man destined to leave your best friend an orphan…" Hermione's voice broke.

"I understand, but I believe you have much explaining to do when you return," Hermione groaned. "So I shall allow you to take your leave now." The dismissal was obvious, so Hermione left and wandered her way back up to Gryffindor tower.

In all honesty, she had hoped to find the common room blissfully empty, but Hermione had a record of rotten luck. The moment the Fat Lady's portrait slammed behind her, four red, puffy tear-stained faces turned to look towards her.

Hermione sighed, and sat stiffly in the only empty chair left in the room. "Before you guys say I anything, I want you to hear me out." Each head nodded, so Hermione reluctantly retold her story, omitting things such as certain people's imminent deaths.

Several awkward moments passed in silence before anyone spoke up. Leave it to Sirius to think it best. "Let me get this straight," he began, "Your two best friends died heroes in a war that doesn't take place for 22 years, you fell into a deep depression and tried to take your life," Hermione nodded and unwittingly rubbed her wrists. "Your magic sensed the danger and sent you back to the one place it thought you'd be safe; two decades in the past," Sirius' voice lowered as he finished. "And Peter," he grimaced, "became a Death Eater and betrayed the location of your friend's parents to You-know-who, who was later defeated by a toddler?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"So," Remus started in. "We're just expected to accept and believe this?"

"Yes, because it's all true." Hermione, again, whispered.

"How can you prove it?" This question, Hermione was prepared for, even though she was shocked that Remus was the one to ask it.

She chuckled sadly. "How's your gerbil? I hear he's quite the furry little problem."

Remus gaped alongside the others.

Lily cleared her throat, and for a moment, reminded Hermione vaguely of Dolores Umbridge. "Well, now's as good a time as any. I've known since second year."

The three remaining Marauders were unsurprised. "That's not news. We figured you'd known since at least third year, when we found out. Blimey, you were faster than us." Lily chuckled.

"Well, now that's over, I'm going out." Hermione was going to the Room of Requirement; she needed a release from the highly stressful day.

"I'll go with you," Sirius offered.

Hermione shook her head with vigor. "No." She said with a little more force than she had intended. "I need to go alone. I've got to clear my head."

Sirius and James shared a concerned look. "Fine," Sirius sighed. "But if you're not back by," he made a show of checking his watch. "10, we're coming to get you. Understood? We know where you're going, and we know how to get to you." He gave Hermione a pointed more-serious-than-Sirius-is-capable look.

"Fine, I'll be back by 10." Hermione said shortly as she walked out of the common room.

The moment the portrait door was closed, the remaining four Gryffindors launched into a very serious conversation.

"Do you really think she's gone off to…" Remus trailed off.

Sirius and James both nodded solemnly. "It's just not one of those things that just goes away. It takes time."

"And I don't think travelling through time is helping the matter, either." Lily added.

The next hour passed in silence, not one person willing to do anything while their new friend was out drowning in her own pain and sorrow. There was also the fact that they had a difficult time digesting all the new information.

Come 10, Hermione hadn't arrived back at Gryffindor tower. "Alright, it is 10, she's not back. It's time to pry her away from the room." James stood up, but Lily shook her head.

"No, only one of us should go. We don't know what kind of state she's in. Sirius, I think you should go."

Sirius readily agreed, and set off, James' invisibility cloak in hand. He walked straight to the corridor which contained the Room of Requirement.

_I need to find Hermione. I need to find Hermione… _Sirius thought as he paced in front of the wall, passing it three times. After the third time, Sirius looked up from the floor to the wall. He had found the room he was looking for.

Tentatively, Sirius grasped the door knob and turned. Any amount of preparation he could have done would never have prepared him for the sight before him.

Sirius looked around the room. His eyes settled on an awful sight. Sitting on the bed in the middle of the room was Hermione, oblivious to everything else in the world that wasn't the knife in her hand.

Sirius stood for but a second and watched, frozen in shock, and Hermione brought the blade to her bare arm gasping as she saw the blood trickle from her veins. If not for her mutterings, however, Sirius may have been frozen in place forever. "They hate me… I know it… Why did I think I could keep that a secret? I couldn't even save Harry and Ron!" At the last name, Hermione dropped the blade, watched it clatter to the ground, and started to sob.

Sirius walked up behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped, and looked up. When she saw who it was, she relaxed. The sobs, however, did not stop. As Hermione buried her head into her knees, Sirius sat on the bed next to her, and gathered up her frail, broken body in his arms.

"I watched them die…" she cried. "I _killed_! I murdered some nameless person because they wore a Death Eater's mask. I killed another because it was the only was to survive." Any amount of calm she had before was gone as her body shook with a new wave of sobs.

"Shh… It's okay," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Hush. I've got you." Hermione calmed slightly at his words. "Shh… I promise you, right now, I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I've known you for but a day, but swear to you, I will never let you go." Now Hermione's sobs had died down to mere hiccups. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. In answer, he simply hugged her closer, grasping her hand and snaking his fingers through hers. A golden glint caught his eye, and he picked up her hand to inspect it. She tried to jerk her hand away, but he gripped it gently.

"Hey," he said softly. "Is this a wedding ring?"

She shook her head. "An engagement ring," She croaked out. In a soft voice, she continued. "Ron… I miss him so much. What I wouldn't do to bring him back." She sighed.

"He…?" Hermione nodded sadly. "That is too high a price to pay, Hermione. No one should have to go through that."

"He sacrificed himself for the cause. He was a hero, just like he hoped to be. I think he knew it was the end for him." Hermione said, quietly. "Anyway, I couldn't bring him back if I wanted to. I don't even think I'm meant to get back to my own time."

"Well," Sirius chuckled. "I guess you're stuck with me, then."

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N- And with that, ends another chapter! I would like to thank my reviewers, Alert subscribers, and Favoriters (Okay, I know that is not a word, but it is now.) Stay tuned for my next chapter! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Scars

**A/N- So sorry for the wait! I had finals, and now FF won't let me update... Anyway, you don't want to hear my excuses. I promise, now that it's the summer holiday, I'll update at least once per week. Enjoy the show, now!**

**-HTPWILY-**

"Ten Galleons they come back connected at the lip!" James announced.

Lily snorted. "They've known each other for, what, a day? I say they come back attached at the hip." Lily crossed her arms and smirked slightly as she sank into her seat.

Remus laughed, and sat forward in his chair, leaning his arms on his thighs. "Well, I may as well get in on the fun. I'd say they'll be holding hands." Remus clasped his hands together, putting them behind his head as he sat back.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Come on," Sirius spoke gently. "Let's go get cleaned up and get up to the common room. I'd say they've made their wagers."

Hermione sniffed and looked up a Sirius for just a moment. "Bets?"

"You'll see soon enough, love." Hermione tensed for a moment at the term of endearment, before she remembered what the older Remus had told her, and relaxed back in Sirius' arms. Sirius noticed her relaxation, and smiled. "Tergeo," Sirius spoke the incantation, pointing to Hermione's blood-encrusted wrists, and all signs of blood were gone, except for the now-scabbed wounds on her arms, which Hermione promptly covered with her sleeves.

"Handy spell." Hermione risked a look at Sirius' face. His long, raven coloured sheet of hair fell gracefully – and endearingly – into his eyes, which were the colour of melted silver. Their faces were so close, Hermione could see worry lines on his face, and, tentatively, she lifted a hand to his face to trace them.

Sirius took the hand into his own, and smiled sweetly down at the bushy-haired brunette in his embrace. He was rewarded with the first sincere smile he'd seen grace her beautiful face since she'd arrived. Sirius cleared his throat slightly, and said, "Come on, I think it's nearly curfew."

Hermione simply nodded and stood, allowing Sirius to stand up after her and wind his right arm around her waist.

Together, they exited the Room of Requirement, and made their way, albeit, slowly, to Gryffindor Tower, where the others impatiently awaited their return.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Here they come," Remus observed excitedly.

The Fat Lady's portrait opened.

Lily laughed and held out her palm. "Pay up, gents!"

Remus and James chuckled, but paid her ten Galleons each, as promised.

"Lily? Gambling? Tssk, tssk. I expected more of you."

**-HTPWILY-**

"How many bets is it possible to make in two weeks? Oh, and, remind me, how many of said bets did James lose?" Hermione was honestly curious; she'd lost count days ago. _They're worse than…_ the thought trailed off, as it threatened to reawaken more unpleasant memories.

"You would be surprised. Now that they're going… There's no telling when they'll put an end to it." Sirius chuckled light-heartedly as the duo made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly, he perked up, as if he remembered something important. "That reminds me." He snapped his fingers. "Granger, dance? With me?"

"Black, what in Merlin's name would possess me to dance with you?" Hermione playfully whacked him on the shoulder, and he played hurt. Hermione giggled a little. "Of course, I'll go to the dance with you. When is it?"

Sirius grinned. "Easter. The dance is reserved for Sixth and Seventh years. Now, how do you say we go find Lily and get you a dress?" He playfully shoved her in through the portrait hole, and she stuck her tongue out at him in jest.

"Lily?" Hermione called as she swiftly ran up the steps to the girl's dorm.

"Yes?" Lily stepped out into the hall.

"Sirius just asked me to the dance! I need a dress." Hermione said. Lily grinned and dragged Hermione into the dorm in a very Ginny-esque style.

"To the dresses!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her new friend's ability to go from one of the guys to… well, this.

Lily went to her bed and knelt to retrieve a trunk from beneath, which opened to reveal a magically-expanded wardrobe. "Hmm… no, not that… That simply will not work… Maybe this one… nope…" Lily pushed away dress after dress. "Ah-ha! This is perfect!" she pulled out a strapless ruby red dress with shimmering silver beads decorating the bust, and a flowing bottom that reached the floor elegantly. "Try it!"

Hermione eyed the gown carefully. "I don't know…" she began to protest, but Lily had already shoved the dress into her arms.

"Go on, now," Lily gave Hermione a slight push in the direction of the bathroom. Sighing resignedly, Hermione walked to the bathroom to put on the dress.

After five minutes, Lily was practically beating the door down. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Hermione shouted and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Lily gushed; until her eyes moved down to see Hermione rubbing her forearms. "Oh, Hermione," Lily's excitement dropped. "We can cover those up with some glamours, okay?" Expecting a nod in agreement, Lily was shocked when she heard Hermione's next words.

"Not magical ones," She murmured.

"Oh, Hermione, you didn't…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. H-Harry, R-Ron, and I were on the run before the f-final battle, looking for a-assets to get rid of the D-dark Lord. We were c-c-captured. They took us to M-Malfoy M-manor," Hermione struggled with the memories of the events there. "We had the S-sword of G-Gryffindor, and she wanted to know where we got it. She took me first, being the… the Mudblood. T-to question. To t-t-torture." Hermione heard Lily's breath hitch. "I o-only told her the truth. I-it came to us. S-she d-didn't believe me. C-C-Cruciatus… a-and an enchanted silver kn-knife. She c-carved t-this i-int-to my arm." She extended her arm to reveal the silvery scars spelling out the word 'Mudblood' in crude handwriting. Lily gasped and hugged her friend. "T-then L-L-L… Malfoy came in…" She started sobbing into her friend's shoulder, releasing just a tiny bit more of the load she bore.

Lily stood from where they had sat down on Lily's bed. "Shh… I'll be right back."

Lily went over to the door, and spelled the stairs to allow a male up, and mouthed 'Hermione' to Sirius, who jumped up and bolted into the dorm room. Entering the room, he immediately saw Hermione lying on the bed, crying loud, hard sobs. He ran to the bed and gathered her up into his arms. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and turned her head to bury it in his warm, protective shoulder. He looked up at Lily, who pointed to her own arm, signaling for Sirius to look at Hermione's. Gently, he loosened the sobbing girl's grip on his robes, and extended her arm, gasping when he saw the crude word carved there.

"Shh… It's okay… It's alright…" Once the sobs had died down slightly, he asked the question he needed to know the answer to. "Who did this to you?"

Sniffling, and still crying, she answered. "B-Bella-t-trix L-Lestrange a-and M-Malfoy." To her, the name 'Malfoy' was a term used for Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Damn my cousin to hell. I knew she'd marry that Dark rubbish someday." He paused for a moment. "Malfoy? What'd he – " He was cut off by Lily practically screaming in pantomime that he should shut up. Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "He didn't! That fucking bastard!" He realised his mistake once he noticed Hermione had burst into tears again. "Oh, shit. Oh, God, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Sirius hugged her close and held her head to his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered. "Let it out… I'm right here." Sirius glanced up at Lily and tilted his head towards the door; in a silent manner, letting her know to tell the others. "Hermione," he whispered. "I swear, if I have _any_ say in the matter, Malfoy will never see your face, never. He will never ever touch you, never, never harm you. As for dear Bella, well, she's mad, and I could never live with myself if she did _anything_ to you," Hermione had calmed down considerably, so Sirius took her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his. "I will never let anyone hurt you." He stared into her chocolate coloured eyes, and saw doubt, confusion, and a mixture of a million other emotions, but what he saw most of all, was trust; trust that he would protect her, doubt that something may happen again, and confusion, because this was all so new, all so different.

**-HTPWILY- **_Afterlife – Grimmauld Place_

"Why haven't they come yet?" Sirius was frustrated, and nearing the end of his rope.

"I don't know! The new memories should have come to her weeks ago! I mean look, she got rid of Pettigrew, and so he won't betray the Potters, so _why _doesn't she have the new memories of them? Of us?" Remus was equally frustrated, as he paced the living area of the place he had come to call home.

"What if nothing _has_ changed? What if I still go to Azkaban, but for some other reason? Or what if the Potters are still betrayed? Damn this time-changing thing!" Sirius complained, kicking the table which was holding a lamp and knocking said lamp down.

"I'm sure things have changed, Sirius, just not big enough things for time to notice just yet. Eventually, I'm sure we'll all find our way back home."

"What makes you thing we'll even go back? _Clearly_ nothing is set in stone! This much is obvious, otherwise we wouldn't have a bloody depressed teenage girl who has seen and lost more than Voldemort himself cares to think about! Why do you think she's been sent back anyway?" Sirius cackled madly. "To fall in love with a man 20 years her senior? To change the fate of the Wizarding World?" Sirius snapped.

That moment, if looks could kill – and if Remus weren't already dead – Remus would have been slit at the throat several times over.

"No," Remus began slowly. "She went back to heal, but – " Remus was suddenly cut off.

"Well, she's been doing a _damn_ lot of _that_, hasn't she?"

"Allow me to explain; you of all people should know it takes time to heal. Oh, and falling in love with you happens to be part of that." Remus gestured towards the forgotten television in the corner. "In case you have yet to notice, she's come to trust the lot of us, much faster than we would have been right to hope for. Trust is huge, and she's gifted is with it; she has just allowed the 1978 you, right along with Lily, know her most guarded secret. We would be wrong to hope for anything better than what she has done." Remus ended his little speech with an air of finality, signaling to Sirius that the topic was not up for further discussion.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Lucius, my loyal servant, come; I have a plan for you that you must carry out during the Easter dance at Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius knelt before the Dark Lord, keeping his head down, so as to not make eye contact.

"It is simple. You must get the Mudblood to dance with you, then you must transport her here with yourself using this Portkey," The Dark Lord presented Lucius with another ivory Dark Mark necklace-Portkey. "Do you understand? Get the Mudblood and bring her to me."

**-HTPWILY-**

The time leading up to the Spring Dance were grueling, what with all the preparations to be made. The fact that Hermione's secret now weighed heavily on the minds of the Marauders and Lily helped things greatly; I mean, who didn't want to go to school with one of your friend's future torturers and not be able to rip his manly bits off?

Yes, so the days passed slowly, with everyone waiting with baited breath for the dance to come, for that one night that they could stay up all night, dance with their lovers, and not have a worry in the world.

When the night came, no one was sure what to expect, but everyone let their guard down.

Hermione and Lily sat on the floor in the Girl's dorm, attempting to straighten Hermione's hair. Only, they weren't using magic; being the Muggle-borns they are, they wanted to try it out the Muggle way.

"Ack," Hermione groaned. "It isn't working! Can't we use magic?"

"Nope!" Lily responded. "Hm, I think we're finished, let's have a look, shall we?" Lily pulled Hermione towards the bathroom so that they could look in the mirror. The sight they were met with was not very pretty; Hermione's hair hadn't stayed straight in the places Lily did first, and had begun to turn into not-so-subtle waves. "Err… Fine." Lily uttered the incantation for straight hair, and in a poof, Hermione's hair was perfectly straight, coming down just below her bust.

"Now, you!" Hermione grinned, said the incantation Lily taught her for curling hair, and suddenly Lily's bright red locks were wound in soft ringlets falling down her back.

The two girls giggled and went to put their dresses on, squealing only slightly when they saw each other. "You look great!" Lily said, and offered Hermione her arm to guide her down the steps. "Shall we?"

"We shall," The two walked down the steps and stood before their dates.

"Hermione! You've turned on me!" Sirius said dramatically, standing up from his seat.

"Why, Lily, you've found a new date? I am shocked." James stood, to try to pry Lily from Hermione, as he had only just gotten her to accept his date offer, thanks to, unbeknownst to him, Hermione.

"Of course I have! Come on, Remus! It's time to go," Lily said in answer, giggling slightly at the mock hurt on James' face.

Hermione laughed, walked over to Sirius, and said, "Alright guys let's go!"

"It's time now, for the best night of the year to begin!"

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N- Hope you all liked the chapter! Perhaps when I get to ten reviews I'll do a little feature of the tenth and maybe answer some question! And, hey, at least I'm not withholding the next chapter from you until I get ten reviews! That would be mean! Anyways, everything counts! Whether you want to gripe at me for some detail I should fix, or compliment me on what you liked, I do read every review, and every review means a lot!**


	4. Dance with me, Granger?

**A/N – Here you are, another chapter! I just wanted to throw out there that, yes, I will be putting lyrics on here, yes, I do believe they are going to be useful to read, so please read them! Most of them, anyway, and no, they will not be from the correct era, sorry.**

**Well, this one's for you!**

**-HTPWILY-**

"It's time now, for the best night of the year to begin!"

And thus they began the short walk towards the Great Hall.

Right before the group could open the doors Remus decided to stop them and call, "Pictures!" He grinned and pressed a button on his magical camera to set it off so it could follow them all through the night, taking picture so this night would be one they'd remember for a long time coming.

And a night to remember it would be.

The music was just about to begin, so the couples – including, as shocking as it was, Remus' Ravenclaw date – set off their separate ways.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Sirius bowed to Hermione, his left hand bent behind his back, and his right extended to take Hermione's.

"Of course," Hermione placed her hand in Sirius', and he brought it to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss before leading his fair maiden out to dance.

As the couple began to dance, Sirius made a face. "Muggle music?" Sirius sniffed. "Not even British Muggle music, at that. What is this, America?"

Hermione resisted the urge to playfully slap him, and instead rested her head against Sirius' chest. "Well, I like it. It has sentiment; a little something we could use sometimes." Sirius chuckled, and was about to say something, but Hermione cut in. "Let's just listen, and stay like this for a while?" Sirius nodded his assent. Their current position _was_ quite nice; he had a nice witch cosied up in his arms, and he definitely could see how this particular song meant something to Hermione.

**Look around, it's dead at night**

**You've been losing every fight,**

**Your hope is feeling broken**

**Your feet are rough; they're scraped and bruised**

**But you still have strength to take you through**

**Into…**

**The dawn**

**Just close your eyes, **

**And push right through**

**I know it's tough right now, **

**This was meant for you**

**When the clouds are gone,**

**Not a shadow in sight,**

**You'll be drenched in the sun**

**With open eyes**

Sirius looked down at Hermione. She looked so happy, so at peace with herself, even if for just a moment. For Sirius, that happy contented smile on her face was all the encouragement he needed for his next move.

"Hermione?" He said, calling for her attention tentatively.

"Hmm?" She turned her head up a bit to look at him.

"So, I was thinking now that we've gotten to know each other better, and we've been spending so much time together, that maybe you'd consider… Possibly settling for little old me as your boyfriend?"

Hermione tensed in Sirius' arms. This she was not expecting. Several thoughts flew through her head at once; _What would Ron think? _At that thought, she could almost see him nodding his assent, giving his permission. _Well, what about the whole messing up time business?_ She almost had to laugh at that one; Remus had told her that this was written in time. _But so much could go wrong… What if I don't want this?_

Hermione was just about to reply when the night took a turn for the worse.

**-HTPWILY- **_Just before…_

"You like the music?" James asked, honestly curious.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I think it's perfect." Lily eyed the mischievous smile on her date's face.

"Is that so?" James couldn't help himself; he had too much fun arranging this. "Because, I heard that a certain Gryffindor magicked the music so that it plays what ever fits anyone's particular mood, or what ever fits the moment for that person, and everyone hears something different!"

"Did he really? I should go thank him! Where is Remus, anyway?" Lily grinned, and laughed at the surprised look on James' face. "I think it's wonderful, James, I really do love it."

"Looks like we're not the only one's enjoying it," James pointed to a very content-looking Sirius and Hermione.

"They look so happy together," Lily smiled slightly at the couple. "You know, I think we should start appreciating the music and dance," Lily looked up to James, who laughed heartily and led Lily out to dance with him.

"You know," he whispered, as they got out to the center. "I picked all Muggle music," He paused for just a moment. "And, err… It's all American, too. Never should have let that American into the school," He shook his head, and flashed a grin. "Oh, but I did slow down and cut all of the music!" That got a giggle out of Lily.

**Everybody's waiting**

**Everybody's watching**

**Even when your sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your eyes open**

**The tricky thing is **

**Yesterday we were just**

**Children**

**Playing soldiers**

**Just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, **

**Winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to break down**

**Everybody's watching to see the fall out**

**Even when your sleeping, sleeping **

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night goes dark **

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

"That was an interesting song," Lily commented, thoughtfully. "Did you really pick out all of the songs?"

"Ahh… No. It's all done by magic," James gave Lily a little wink before twirling her one last time, and walking them over to a table to sit.

"You know, I really am sorry I rejected you so many times… I just thought that it was only you being an arrogant pig and trying to get me to notice you like everyone else…"

"Well, that no longer matters, because you are here now, and I wouldn't ask for anything else," James sat closer to Lily and draped his arm around her protectively. "Except, of course, that you allow me the pleasure of – "

"Oh, how sweet. The Mudblood's finally agreed to go out with the blood traitor."

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" James spit the last word out, fury filling his eyes. This rekindled hatred only came from the knowledge of all he'd do to Hermione in the future.

"Oh, it's really quite simple," Lucius let out a bark of laughter and he sat down in a chair next to Lily. Entirely too close to her, in James' opinion – of course, the same room was too close – but this was too far. "I want the Mudblood." Lucius opened his palm, revealing the Portkey, and pressed it to Lily's arm. With the touch, the Portkey activated, and Lucius and Lily were gone.

"_LILY? LILY!_"

**-HTPWILY-**

"My Lord! My Lord, I've brought you the girl!" Lucius called. Lily looked around frantically. _No!_ She thought, her heart racing. She understood the song only too well now. The song was setting the mood, giving her a _warning_ that she should be on her toes. _Dear Merlin, this isn't happening… No… it can't be! Malfoy captured me…_ Lily's eyes widened almost comically as she realised who Malfoy was referring to as 'My Lord'. _Oh my god, no. No! Not him…_

"Bring her in." Lily heard the deep, almost snake-like voice. "Very good, Lucius. I see you have the Mudblood. _Lumos_." The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as he saw the girl Lucius held captive. "_You've brought the wrong one!_" The Dark Lord bellowed. "Crucio!" He pointed his wand at Lucius, who, the moment the spell hit, writhed in pain, curled on the floor, screaming. "You have misunderstood my orders! You were supposed to bring the other!" The Dark Lord screamed, still holding the curse. Lily made a vain attempt at muffling a whimper.

The curse was held for many minutes before the Dark Lord released it. "BELLATRIX!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Bellatrix Black bowed low, her face nearly touching the ground.

"I want you to bring this Mudblood down to the dungeons. You may begin the information extraction when you arrive."

Bellatrix grinned a sadistic smile. "It would be an immense pleasure, my Lord. Thank you," Bellatrix wandered over to where Lily now cowered. "I am going to have fun with you." She bent over and roughly jerked Lily up just enough that she could carry the prisoner down to the dungeons.

They walked for several minutes, the only sound accompanying them included Lily's limbs roughly banging against the floor, and Bellatrix taunting Lily.

Finally, they arrived in the dungeons, where Bellatrix quickly shackled Lily's wrists high above her head. "Now," she cackled madly. "I will ask you a question, and you will answer it. If you do not answer, or your answer does not satisfy me… Well, there will be dire consequences." Lily nodded her head. "First, where is your friend, ah, Miss Granger, from?"

Lily stuck her nose up defiantly and didn't answer; she would never betray any of Hermione's secrets, especially not to such scum. She knew what to expect, but she never expected it to hurt so much.

"If that's the way it's going to be. Crucio."

**-HTPWILY- **

Sirius sensed it before he heard anything. He knew something was up, he knew something had happened. "_LILY? LILY!_" He heard James yell frantically.

Hermione was scared. Did something happen to Lily? Where was she and why was James screaming?

Remus heard the familiar sound of a Portkey, and he knew something bad happened.

All three ran to James simultaneously. "James? What happened?" Sirius managed to ask through his frantic worry.

"Malfoy… He took her! He took Lily!" James practically yelled. The music had stopped, and all attention was on James.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Quick, go find Dumbledore!" Remus didn't waste a moment, and he ran straight from the Great Hall.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt dizzy and light headed. She collapsed onto the nearest chair and buried her head in her hands, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Sirius immediately went to her side to attempt to soothe her. "She'll be fine… It's okay."

"No, she won't. This is my fault! I bet it was me they were after, but they decided to use her as bait! They want me!" Hermione cried and didn't stop crying until Dumbledore made his presence known.

"_Silence!_" He called, hushing the entire room. "Now, as you may have noticed, one of our students, Lily Evans, has disappeared. Some of you may have also heard Mr. Potter exclaiming that Mr. Malfoy kidnapped her," He waited for the enraged chatter to die before continuing. "Both accounts are true. But none of you are to worry; we have a team of Aurors out searching for Miss Evans. However, I must ask that you all retire to your commons rooms for the evening." Dumbledore made his way from the front towards the table that James, Remus, Hermione, and Sirius had taken residence of.

"Professor," They nodded to him.

"Mr. Potter, I am aware that you witnessed this kidnapping occur. How exactly did it happen?"

James slowly explained how quickly everything happened, and how his guard was down so completely.

"Professor," Everyone looked towards Hermione, who spoke quietly and timidly. "Is there a way to track where a Portkey goes and when?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "If it was an illegal Portkey, which I suspect it is, there is no way to tell." Hermione hung her head solemnly. "Miss Granger, do you believe you may know where their Headquarters is, based on, ah, past knowledge?"

Hermione winced. "It may be Malfoy Manor, that's where it was in my time."

Dumbledore nodded. "We shall begin our search there. Thank you, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter." The two nodded back to him numbly.

The group sat in silence for several minutes following the Headmaster's departure. Remus was the first to speak. "It's getting late, guys. We should head back."

And so the group walked back to Gryffindor Tower, each of them in a different state of shock.

When they arrived, Hermione drug herself to the sofa in the center of the room.

Sirius desperately wanted to stay, to lay with her and protect her, to keep her safe, but he knew better than to push himself onto her, so instead he just told her, "Good night, Hermione."

Truth be told, however, he was slightly taken back when she shook her head and said quietly, pleadingly, "No, stay. Please." Hermione looked up at Sirius with fear and guilt etched deep into her eyes, and to her eyes, Sirius could not say no.

So Sirius sat next to Hermione and held her. Held her for an hour before he grew tired and gently laid the two of them down onto the sofa to lay together.

It took a long while, but wrapped in the warm, protective arms of Sirius, Hermione began to fall into a slumber. Just before she felt herself slip away into the land of Nod, she found herself saying one word. She said it quietly, so if it weren't for Sirius' dog senses, he wouldn't have caught it. "Yes."

It took him a moment to process it, but when Sirius realised what she meant, he smiled slightly to himself, and let himself fall asleep whilst gently holding his girlfriend.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Ottery St. Catchpole, is that right?" Bellatrix was amused by the lies thought up by this girl; she couldn't wait to do some real damage. "Not the right answers!" Bellatrix skipped up to press her face up against Lily's. "No need to worry about curses right now! I've got this pretty little knife that will cut your arm quite nicely!" Bellatrix cackled maniacally and brought the knife up to Lily's right arm. She sliced an 'M' quickly through her arm, stopping only to tighten the chains so she would stop moving. Lily screamed a blood-curdling scream. "Here's a little gift so the world will know what you are forever!" Bellatrix hastily carved the rest of the word onto Lily's arm. "You're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood!"

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N – I do hope you liked the chapter! How many of you saw this coming? If you really did, PM me so I can have a good laugh! I personally didn't think it was _too_ obvious, but clearly, there are some people who are more observant than I… **

**Anyway, incase you wanted to know, the songs I featured for the dance are entitled _Open Eyes_ by Debby Ryan, and _Eyes Open_ by Taylor Swift. Kind of ironic how that worked out, isn't it?**

**Well, don't forget to review! Tune in again!**


	5. Returning from Malfoy Manor

Sirius awoke the next morning with his witch – Imagine that! His witch, Sirius and Hermione! – Nestled comfortably in his arms, one of her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, the other resting on her own face, and her head burrowed right into his well-toned chest. (Quidditch! The wonders!) Sirius sighed contentedly; if he could, he would freeze this moment and lay here forever. But, as fate would have it, he could not.

"Sirius!" James hollered down the steps. Sirius tensed for a moment, hoping Hermione would not wake up. She only stirred. "Sirius, where – " James started down the steps, looking a right mess; his hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were bloodshot from both crying and from getting next to no sleep the night before. Of course, Sirius couldn't speak – he was still in his dress robes from the dance, which were all nice and wrinkled now. "Sorry," James whispered, as he came to sit on a chair next to the sofa Sirius and Hermione occupied.

Sirius slowly and gently extracted himself from Hermione's grasp, and covered her with a blanket when she whimpered from the loss of warmth next to her. Sirius sat on the edge of the sofa. "It's alright. She was really upset last night and didn't want to sleep by herself," He explained.

James nodded. "Remus found something. You remember his camera from last night?" Sirius nodded slowly. "Well, I remembered that Lily was holding it when he… took her, and I told Remus, and it made him remember that the photos taken develop on paper he keeps upstairs! We have pictures of the place she's in!" James exclaimed, clearly excited that, even after such a short while, they had something.

"Have you looked at any yet?" Sirius asked, his voice becoming slightly louder, as James' did.

"Well, no. But we were about to bring them to Dumbledore. Did you want to come?"

Sirius nodded profusely. "Of course I do! Just let me wake up Hermione, and then I'll get dressed." Sirius looked over to Hermione, who had already awoken, due to the boys' increasing volume. "Oh, good morning. Have a nice sleep, then?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Where are we going?" She inquired.

"We are going to Professor Dumbledore's office to show him something. Get dressed and we'll go," Sirius studied Hermione's questioning look. "All will be explained, love." Sirius leaned in, grasped Hermione's head and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Hermione smiled. "Alright,"

Hermione went upstairs to the Girl's Dorms and got dressed; returning in dark jeans and one of Ron's old Christmas jumpers. When she looked around, she saw Remus holding a stack of photographs, James pacing the length of the room, combing a hand through his hair nervously, and Sirius sitting on the sofa, doing his best to appear calm. When he noticed Hermione, he stood up, and took her hand. "Everybody ready, then?" Hermione asked quietly.

They all nodded and headed for the portrait hole.

When the group arrived at the Gargoyle standing post outside the Headmaster's office, James automatically said "Acid Pops," and the Gargoyle jumped aside, permitting them access to the room.

James knocked on the heavy wooden door at the top of the steps.  
"Come in," the calming voice of Professor Dumbledore called, granting them entrance.

"Professor." James said with a curt nod, before gesturing to Remus, who launched into and explanation of the photos he held.

Dumbledore sat shocked in his chair when Remus finished talking. "Brilliant work, boys. Let's see those pictures," Dumbledore beckoned Remus forward, so he could claim the photos.

"Wait," came the small voice of Hermione. All eyes turned to her and Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow. "There's something James should know before this goes any farther," She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "James, my best friend, Harry, is your son," Gasps went through the room. "But Harry Potter has his mother's brilliant emerald green eyes." Hermione kept her eyes turned towards her lap.

"Who's his mother?" James asked, moments before the truth dawned on him. "You mean… Lily?" Once more, a collective gasp passed through the room.

Hermione nodded.

"But… that means that James and Lily are…!" Sirius exclaimed.

Hermione supplied a thought. "Not anymore. Not now that Peter is gone – he was the one to betray them, and now he can't," Silence filled the room.

Dumbledore was the first to speak up. "Mr. Lupin, may I see those photos now?" Remus handed the pictures to Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, would you like to come here to see if you can identify the place in which they are holding Miss Evans?" Hermione nodded solemnly and made her way over to sit across from the Headmaster.

The Headmaster placed half of the stack in front of Hermione, and she picked it up. Quickly, she went through photos of Remus dancing with his date, of herself looking quite happy with Sirius, and of James with Lily. She searched her entire stack and came up empty. "Professor, there isn't a single photo taken after the dance. Not in my stack."

Dumbledore held up a singular picture and handed it silently to Hermione. She eagerly took it. Hermione slowly scanned the image, taking in every detail. In one corner, she saw Bellatrix Lestrange, – or as she was then, Black. – And she saw darkly coloured pillars in the background. She swallowed slowly. In the center of the photo, was the one and only Dark Lord, standing in the full glory that was he before being defeated by a mere toddler.

"This is Malfoy Manor. I know it," Hermione finally announced, after staring at the photo for a solid five minutes.

"Good. I shall send a team of Aurors – "

"No. We're dealing with Voldemort," Hermione paused, awaiting the flinches and protests, but none came. She was impressed. "And his Death Eaters. We need to get in, get Lily, and get out. We _cannot _storm the place with a bunch of Aurors, they'll all be dead in less than an hour,"

Remus, who was currently thinking deeply about the proposed plan, spoke up. "She has a point. She's been were Lily is now, and she did not get out with a team of Aurors. Err… How did you guys get out anyway?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "_Dobby!_"

"Pardon?"

"A House-elf! Why didn't I think of it before? We need to send one to Malfoy Manor – The dungeons, more like – because they can apparate in and out! Screw S.P.E.W! This is Lily!"

Everyone stared at Hermione. She looked around the room expectantly, but no one spoke up, and she blushed. Sirius started laughing, swiftly followed by James, then shortly after, Remus. "Spew? What is Spew?" Sirius choked out.

"Err… First, it's S.P.E.W., and second, it's a silly little group I started in Fourth year… Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare – I only had two people who supported it," Hermione paused. "Ahh… Professor? I wonder if you could send one of the Elves from the kitchens to get Lily?"

"That shall be no problem. Mitzy!" The Headmaster called for a house-elf.

"Hello, Headmaster, what can Mitzy do for the Headmaster?" Mitzy was a short thing, with big ears and a long nose, much like Dobby, but she was short and squat like Winky.

Dumbledore quickly explained the plan to Mitzy, who was bouncing with excitement at the prospect of doing something of such importance. The moment Dumbledore finished explaining, Mitzy exclaimed, "Thank you, Mitzy thanks you, Headmaster! Mitzy will not disappoint the Headmaster! Mitzy will bring back Lily Evans!" Mitzy Disapparated with a loud _Crack!_

**-HTPWILY-**

One hour and several bleeding fingers later, Mitzy returned with Lily, who was immediately taken to Madam Pomfrey.

Another hour later, Madam Pomfrey came out with the prognosis. James was on his feet in a moment.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "All right, shall you take the good news or the bad news?"

James leapt up to answer. "The good news,"

"I healed four broken ribs, two broken fingers, and a concussion. Currently, Miss Evans is sleeping and is expected to wake up here in a moment." Madam Pomfrey said.

"And the bad news?" Hermione found her voice.

"Miss Evans is showing side effects of extended exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione's heart stopped, and her eyes widened. The only people she knew to have shown effects of the Cruciatus were the Longbottoms, and they had been driven to insanity.

"James?" A small, rough voice spoke from behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Lily?" James ran to Lily, took her face in his hands, and gave her a slow, tender kiss, full of concern, and full of what would soon be love. "Lily," James whispered. "You're safe… I was so worried, but you're safe…" James kept repeating this mantra over, as if trying to convince himself that it really was true.

"Hermione? Come here, please," Lily requested, and Hermione obliged.

"What is it, Lily? Are you alright?"

Lily laughed. "I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of there…"

"You don't have to apologize; you're my friend, and I knew a way to get you out." Hermione proclaimed.

Lily only chuckled. "Oh, and, Hermione?" Lily lifted her shirt sleeve slightly. "Looks like we match," Lily gave Hermione a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Hermione stumbled backwards, and James' head popped up. "No…" Hermione moaned.

"What?" James demanded.

"Bellatrix… she gave me a little gift last night and it just so happens to match Hermione's…" Lily explained.

"_He_," Sirius walked up to Lily's bed, and hissed out the word. "Wasn't there, was he?" The tone indicated to everyone exactly the person he was speaking of.

"He was," James' face blanched. "But he stayed upstairs and out of the way. This was Bella's little project." Lily answered. "And, erm, Hermione? You really should know… She Legilimised me, and found out. Hermione, she found out you're from the future! They're sure to use it against you!"

"Oh... Shit," Hermione vocalized her contempt.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to cut in. "Out, out. Miss Evans needs her sleep!"

Lily realised how tire she was then, and was grateful for the Medi-witch distracting everyone else. The moment Lily closed her eyes, she was asleep.

She was asleep, but it was far from a peaceful sleep…

_Lily looked around. She was back in Malfoy Manor! How did she get back here? She looked up and saw that her wrists were chained to the wall. Lily shifted her gaze to the silhouette in front of her. Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily gulped. _

_Suddenly, Bellatrix stood and unlocked the shackles that bound Lily to the wall. As soon as Lily fell into a heap on the ground, Bellatrix began the Cruciatus. "Crucio!" She cackled. _

_Lily's body was on fire and it was being stabbed with white-hot knives. She suddenly didn't know anything except pain. Lily writhed and screamed. She screamed James' name, and just screamed. No matter how hard she tried, she could not escape the pain. Lily screamed for mercy, but none came. Her eyes glazed over, and she fell unconscious, only to be woken by a screaming and yelling Bellatrix. _

_Lily opened her eyes, and was relieved that the pain from before was gone, even if it was only replaced by another, less strong pain. Lily quickly realised that the pain was coming from Bellatrix kicking her in the chest. Lily curled up into a ball, using all her remaining strength to accomplish this simple task, but the ball only encouraged Bellatrix to start kicking her head. _

"_You dirty _Mudblood_ will feel pain until you give up information! Of course, I could always forcibly get the information from you…" Bellatrix cackled maniacally, though she decided to save that idea for later. _

_Bellatrix once more ensued in a game of 'Kick-the-Mudblood'. She pounded as hard as she could, anywhere she could with her boot, mostly aiming for the head. _

_Lily screamed once more, begging for mercy which would not come. She was still screaming when she came to._

"Lily? Lily! Wake up, wake up, love! It's only a dream… it's only a dream." James cooed, attempting to calm Lily down.

It took several minutes, but once Lily had calmed down, she raised a hand to her left ear, cupping it. Her eyes widened. "No.. I can't hear!"

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N – Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Though, it wasn't really a big one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Personally, I'm not thrilled with it, but I got what I wanted into it. I also apologize for this chapter being so short compared to previous ones. I just saw it fit to end it here.**

**Shout out to Lost O'Fallon Girl who wrote the tenth review! Keep them coming, guys! ;)**

**And to clear things up, yes, Lily has gone deaf in her left ear. The idea came from the fact that I, too, am deaf in my left ear, so I saw it fitting. **

**SOME CHANGES YOU MAY NEED TO NOTE: I decided to change this to the Marauder's SEVENTH YEAR, therefore putting less of a gap between some very important events I have planned.**

**Well, tell me what you loved, what you liked, and tell me what you hated! For I need to know in order to continue doing something you liked and to correct things you did not. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Reactions

**A/N- I hope everyone is having a lovely summer holiday! Really, I don't make any excuses for the lateness – or shortness – of this chapter. All I can say is that this is a more relationship-developy chapter. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**P.S. – The last time I checked, I was not JK Rowling, and I did not own Harry Potter. This Disclaimer goes for the rest of the story, just in case I forget to add it in there.**

**-HTPWILY-**

_Once Lily had calmed down, she raised a hand to her left ear, cupping it. Her eyes widened. "No.. I can't hear!"_

Madam Pomfrey stood to the side and allowed the group of teenagers to get wound up and upset before stepping in, minutes later. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me," Every pair of frantic eyes shot to Madam Pomfrey's voice. "But if you would allow me to explain, I'm sure this will all be much less… stressful," Every head nodded in agreement. "Miss Evans suffered some major blows to the head, coupled with extended use of the Cruciatus curse, simply causing her left eardrum to rupture. This is nothing that a potion and some time spent down _here_ cannot fix." The Medi-witch stressed the word 'here', for she knew that with the group surrounding her, this girl would be liable to be gone by morning.

Every person in the room visibly relaxed at this revelation. Lily laid back down into James' arms and just started crying, allowing the stress and exhaustion an outlet. The couple sat like that for a while until Frank Longbottom came in. He cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably between feet. "Err, I was sent to come and get Sirius and James for the Quidditch Match that starts in an hour."

James sent Frank an agitated look. "Bring in my reserve."

Sirius looked at James and shook his head. "It's the final game in the Cup; if we're going to beat Slytherin, we'll need you there." Sirius tried to reason.

Heaving a great sigh, James pried a now-sleeping Lily from his arms and onto her bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before motioning to Sirius that they needed to go.

Sirius stood up and faced Hermione. "I'll see you when we win, love," Sirius charmed, shooting a wink at her.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'll see you then."

**-HTPWILY**-

And so, after five goals from James, and many saves by the Gryffindor Keeper, - who just happened to be Sirius – the Gryffindor Seeker spotted the Snitch and flew as fast as he could on his Silver Arrow, capturing it just as he came out of his dive.

Hermione ran from the spectator's stands to the middle of the Pitch, where everyone else was rushing in to congratulate the Gryffindor team. Hermione looked around in the crowd splayed out before her, but she couldn't see Sirius. She looked up in the air, half expecting him to be lazily making his way down on his broom, but he wasn't up there. Finally, Hermione turned around to inspect the other side of the Pitch, only to run right into someone. "Oh, sorry," Hermione spluttered, trying to move so that she could find Sirius.

Hermione heard a deep laugh. "Oh, you're not getting away so easily. You promised you would meet me." Hermione looked up, and when she saw the owner of the face, she beamed up at him. "That is more like it," Sirius leaned down to hug Hermione, but was almost shocked when she leaned upwards and captured his lips with hers in a quite unexpected kiss. But in a heartbeat, the shock was forgotten and all that existed was Hermione. The only thing Sirius knew at that moment were Hermione's sweet lips, and the way they tasted like raspberries on his own.

The kiss was short, chaste, even. The moment the couple's lips united felt so very much longer to Sirius and Hermione, but even so, it wasn't long enough. As they parted, both felt the strong urge to continue, to kiss right there, and with every heart beat, to deepen the kiss until they were each fully satisfied.

Hermione looked up at Sirius shyly, and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Promise me something, Sirius."

"Anything."

"Never leave me," Hermione said quietly.

"I swear to you, on my still-living mother's grave that I will never leave you." Sirius said, mirth swimming through his eyes.

"So sorry to break this up," James said, laughing slightly as he walked through the crowd of people towards Sirius and Hermione. "But, we have a party to attend. In the Hospital Wing."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "The Hospital Wing? Why don't you just sneak her out?"

"Because this way, I'm going to annoy Madam Pomfrey, and she'll let Lily out as long as the rest of us leave!" James reasoned.

"I don't know…" Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and tugged her in the direction of the Hospital Wing, taking up the rear behind James, and, more surprisingly, Remus, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Please! We'll – "

"Fine! But she has to _stay in bed_. Do you understand me?" Madame Pomfrey snapped exasperatedly.

James grinned a grin that could only be described as one akin to the Cheshire cat's. "Yes, Ma'am, Madam Pomfrey, Ma'am!" James 'saluted' Madam Pomfrey, still grinning.

All of a sudden, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open, displaying three very exhausted Seventh years. "James! How – did – you get – here – so fast? I – swear, we – ran – all the – way up – here," Exclaimed a quite put-out Remus.

"I flew," James held up the broom in his left hand, looking very smug.

"Damn you." Sirius muttered, whilst thinking, _And just _why_ didn't I think of that?_

James simply grinned wider – if that was possible. "Well," he began, "We have a party to attend! Come, Lily!" James walked to Lily's bedside, fully prepared to lift her up bridal-style to carry her all the way to her bed.

And he did.

"Ack! James! Put me down, now!" Lily shrieked, struggling to break free from his vice-like grip.

"Nope!"

"Lily's coming?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No, love, James just picked her up to put her back down again." Sirius pecked a kiss on the top of Hermione's head, and settled an arm around her waist.

Hermione swatted at Sirius' chest, giggling. "Humph. Fine, let's go, then."

**-HTPWILY-**

By the end of the night, - or, to be more precise, 3am, when McGonagall sent them all off to bed – the Marauders, save for Remus, were quite drunk. Of course, Remus drank some, but James and Sirius each drank more than Remus and Hermione together! All in all, the night was a success.

Not so much the next morning, however.

James and Sirius were positively _knackered._ Both boys were in the common room, meaning both boys were complaining.

"My head…" Sirius moaned, holding his forehead in his hand, with both eyes closed tightly.

"God, why did I drink so much last night?" James complained, mimicking Sirius.

"Why don't you two go get a potion for your heads?" Hermione suggested.

"We could, but that would mean moving our lazy arses all the way up to the Hospital Wing, and then explaining why we need them. No, thank you." Sirius responded, eyes still plastered shut.

"Hm, well, I suppose I'll just go get a Hangover Potion from our dorm for myself, since you two don't want one." Remus taunted, still relaxing in his chair.

Sirius' eyes snapped open. "You mean to say we have _Hangover Potions_, and you didn't tell us?" Sirius scrambled up, pausing only slightly to mutter some choice words about his head.

"Get one for me, too!" James called.

"No, get one for yourself, lazy arse!" Sirius yelled back as he bounded down the steps, clearly feeling much better.

"Fine," James grumbled as he slowly made his way to get a potion.

Sirius hurriedly leapt into a seat next to Hermione.

"You know," She said, "When I said you should get a potion for your head, I meant you should get one for your brain. Maybe if you get it checked out, you wouldn't drink so much and end up in this situation." Hermione teased.

"Hey," Sirius defended. "It wasn't my fault."

Remus snorted. "Like hell it wasn't; we couldn't get a drink away from you all night!"

"Well, what can I say? Don't get between a man and his firewhiskey."

Hermione playfully shoved Sirius. "Man? I'd like to see that."

"I cannot be held responsible for what happens as a result of you saying that." Sirius whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hermione protectively.

"Well, if –" Hermione cut herself off as she heard a scream from upstairs. Everyone's eyes widened, and turned to James, who was currently standing at the top of the steps, frozen. "James, go! See what's wrong," She ordered. "I-I have to go." Hermione's voiced dropped, and she began breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. She struggled against Sirius' grasp for a moment, but thankfully, since he was surprised, it had gone slack. She bolted out of Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione didn't care if anyone was following her; all she cared about was getting to the Room of Requirement, and quickly. Finally, she reached the stretch of wall, and she quickly dashed back and forth in front of it, thinking, _I need my room, I need my room, I need my room…_

In her current state, she wasn't thinking about simple things like locks.

The door appeared, and she dashed in, frantically searching for her blade. Hermione saw it sitting on the bed, gleaming and as sharp as ever.

She quickly grabbed the blade and set about slicing her arms. Hermione brought the blade up to her wrist and with very little pressure, she broke skin. She dragged the blade across her arm, satisfied with the amount of blood coming from the wound. She repeated the process a few more times, never completely satisfied, because she wasn't forgetting. She wasn't yet unfeeling. Surely with a few more cuts, she would be there…

_A few minutes ago…_

Sirius sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common room with his mouth agape and his brain not quite grasping what had just happened. Before it could process anything, however, Remus was in his face, screaming, "Go! Go after her!"

That got his brain into gear. Sirius leapt off of the sofa and ran through the Portrait Hole, ignoring the indignant protests of the Fat Lady.

Sirius ran as fast as he could, praying that he wasn't far behind her.

When he arrived in the Room of Requirement, Hermione was in a right state. She was bent over her arm, chanting something that sounded like "All my fault… it's all my fault…"

Suddenly, she stopped. If only for a moment, she paused, as if contemplating. But as quickly as Hermione stopped, she started right back up. Only, this time, she was moving farther back on her arm.

Sirius swiftly walked up to Hermione, kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her right wrist, which was holding her dagger. Immediately Hermione's eyes moved to his, locking contact.

"Let go!" Hermione spat out angrily.

"No… I can't allow this to keep going on." Sirius said gently. "I can't let you keep doing this. It would kill me if something happened to you, Hermione. I would die inside if you died, Hermione."

"What if I want to die?" Hermione bit out.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to change that." Sirius gently grasped Hermione's right hand and pried the dagger from it. Holding it out in his hand, he banished it with magic.

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you can't keep doing this," Sirius took Hermione's left arm. "Tergeo," All traces of blood disappeared. "Vulnera Sanentur." All of her fresh wounds disappeared, leaving behind only a few scars.

As soon as the wounds were gone, Hermione's head cleared. She suddenly realised how foolish she had been, and immediately threw her arms around Sirius, and sobbed. Sirius stood up and sat the two of them on top of the purple sheets covering the bed. "I'm sorry!" Hermione sobbed. "I don't know what came over me…" Hermione sat in the centre of the bed, clutching Sirius as if her life depended on it. Hermione cried for a long time, allowing her emotions an escape route for the first time in a very, very long time.

Sirius allowed her to cry, to sob, and to sniffle. Sirius couldn't care less about the giant wet spot on his shoulder. The only thing that mattered to him right that moment was Hermione.

Finally, after hours it seemed, Hermione ran out of steam and passed out in Sirius' arms, a slight smile on her face.

**-HTPWILY-**

**Welllll, there you have it folks. We are currently moving at a snail's pace right now, so after this chapter, things will move faster. We'll get through our final year at Hogwarts in a couple of chapters, address a couple of things that need addressing, celebrate a proposal, a wedding, and more fun like that once we get to the summer time. **

**I am going to be gone next week from Monday night to likely Friday afternoon at camp. So hopefully the next chapter should be out this Saturday night, if not, next Friday or Saturday night. What can I say? I'm a night-owl.**

**There is just one more thing I would like to ask before I close the show. If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story, please leave a note in a review or a PM.**

**Well, That's all, folks!**


	7. Regulus

**A/N at end of chapter.**

**-HTPWILY-**

It was the end of May, and Hermione was in Gryffindor Tower, working meticulously on her revisions for their NEWTS, when a thought sprang into her mind. "Oh, Merlin," she breathed.

Sirius and Remus each looked up at her quizzically.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sirius questioned

Hermione shook her head and began – cryptically – explaining. "Why didn't I think of this before? Sirius, where is your brother?" She asked forcibly.

Sirius was taken aback by her question and began spluttering his words out, attempting to wring out an appropriate answer. "My – my _brother_? Why on _earth_ would you want to know about my brother? Whole family hates me and I want nothing to do with them." Sirius finally came about a response and crossed his arms.

"_Because_ he's not a Death Eater, not really. Well, he is, but pretty soon he won't be. The Locket! Oh, Merlin, the Locket!"

Sirius stared at Hermione, a slightly baffled look on his face. Hermione blushed and explained most everything she knew about Regulus Black.

To Hermione's shock, Sirius began laughing. Quite hysterically. "R.A.B.? You mean to say that you – you lot knew me and that I had a brother, and you didn't figure this out sooner?" Sirius burst into a fit of laughter, only to be stopped by Hermione's indignant shriek.

"Sirius! Don't you see? This is important! We need to get that Horcrux, and soon!" Hermione rambled on.

"Wait, back up. What is a 'Horcrux'? And what does the bloody locket have to do with it?" Sirius was completely confused now.

Remus, who had been silently watching the entire exchange with curious intent, spoke up, sighing. "The locket is clearly a Horcrux, though I haven't the slightest what a Horcrux is."

"A Horcrux is _the_ _foulest_ act of Dark Magic. Period, no contest. A Horcrux stores part of your soul in an item that is not your body," Both boys' eyes widened, near comically. "Voldemort, or if you prefer, Tom Riddle –"

"_Tom Riddle?_" Remus gasped. "You didn't tell us he was _Tom _bleeding _Riddle_!"

"Shit, there is a _lot_ you guys don't know. I'll explain later," Sirius and Remus both nodded. "Anyway, Voldemort is using Horcruxes to stay alive even when he dies." Hermione paused, reigning in her bearings. "To create a Horcrux, you have to murder someone first. When you make a Horcrux, you literally tear your soul to pieces. You have to be as mad to do this as you have to be to drink unicorn blood. Maybe more." Remus and Sirius gaped, but didn't say anything, so Hermione went on. "In my time, Voldemort had 7 Horcruxes. 6 he made on purpose, 1 he made on accident."

"_Accident?_ How do you make a bleeding _Horcrux _on _accident_?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, he had 7 Horcruxes. In my timeline, the first, his Diary, was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets by Harry," Remus looked like he was about to interject with a question, but Hermione held up her hand. "The next was Marvolo Gaunt's ring; destroyed by Dumbledore with Godric Gryffindor's sword – which was infused with basilisk venom, however that is, again, another story. The third was the Locket; destroyed by Ron with the sword. The fourth was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup; I destroyed that one with a basilisk fang. The fifth was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem – or, crown; destroyed by an idiot Slytherin who was playing with Fiendfyre. The sixth; Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake – she was destroyed by Neville with Gryffindor's sword.

"The last one… the last was Harry," Sirius and Remus gasped, and Hermione could tell that, had they been drinking something, they surely would have choked. They looked like they wanted to say something, but they held themselves back. "Harry was made a Horcrux on October 31, 1981 when… when he…" Hermione choked on the words, but plowed on. "Well, Sirius, your brother is supposed to be helping Voldemort hide a Horcrux soon – the Locket. We have to think of a way to get him to steal the Horcrux for us. As soon as he knows that the Locket is a Horcrux, he is going to want to deform from the Death Eaters, and if we can destroy all of the Horcruxes he's made thus far _before_ October 31, 1981, we have a chance at killing him. We have a chance at killing him _without_ Lily and James dying. I swear, if it kills me, Harry will grow up with his parents!" Hermione finished her rant with a not-so-graceful flourish.

"Whoa, there, Hermione, one step at a time; we've got two and a half years until this is meant to happen, we can take a minute to work this out." Sirius eased. "Okay, now, which of the Horcruxes have already been made?" Sirius asked, trying to keep things calm and organized for Hermione.

"Let's see… Definitely the Diary, Locket, and Diadem; the Diary he made with Moaning Myrtle's death –"

"_Moaning Myrtle?_ Dear Merlin, this man…" Sirius exclaimed, trailing off.

"Anyway, the Locket he's just made recently, and the Diadem he made when he applied to be the Defense teacher right out of school…" Hermione trailed off, thinking. "Yes, those are the only three. Now, we need a plan of action…"

**-HTPWILY-**

"Regulus! Regulus!" Hermione called out as she ran through the near-empty Third Floor Corridor, the very same that would be forbidden in her first year. "Regulus Arcturus Black, if you do not wish to die a very painful death at the age of 18, you will talk to me right now!" This got Regulus' attention.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Regulus sneered as he slowly turned around to face Hermione, a look of stony calm masking his emotions.

"Come with me." Hermione grabbed at Regulus' arm, but he was faster, so she didn't get a hold on it. Hermione huffed. "Fine," Hermione hastily dug out a drawing of Slytherin's Locket, and held it up for Regulus to see. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes. Where did you get that drawing from?" Regulus snapped shortly.

"My memory," Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, it's a Horcrux. Ever heard of a Horcrux?" Regulus shook his head slowly, so Hermione explained what a Horcrux is, along with the fact that this particular Horcrux belonged to the Dark Lord.

"So? What did this have to do with me?"

"Everything. Listen, I am from the year 1998, when Voldemort," Regulus shuddered, but Hermione ignored that. "Was finally done away with. I know that within the month, Voldemort," Shudder, "Will ask for your help in hiding it, with the aid of your House-elf, Kreacher."

Regulus was horrified. In order to hide this fact, he bit out another question. "How do you know about Kreacher?"

"I said I was from the future. Does that mean _anything _to you? Also, Kreacher's a _nasty_ piece of work, though he does worship the very ground you walk on."

Regulus appeared to be fighting some internal battle, and it looked like his mind was losing over his conscious. Sighing, he said, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Hermione thrust the drawing into Regulus' hand. "I want you to transfigure an exact replica of the Locket to swap out with the real one. I also want you to swear on your magic that you will not tell a single soul, especially not Voldemort," Shudder. "What you plan to do? Understand?" When Regulus nodded, she said, "Wand out." Regulus stuck his wand out, and Hermione grasped it. "Repeat after me; I, Regulus Black,"

"I, Regulus Black,"

"Do swear on my magic,"  
"Do swear on my magic,"

"That I will not tell a single person, living or dead, who does not presently know,"

"That I will not tell a single person, living or dead, who does not presently know,"

"About neither Hermione Granger's plan,"

"About neither Hermione Granger's plan,"

"To destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes,"

"To destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes,"

"Nor her standing as a visitor from the future."

"Nor her standing as a visitor from the future."

The two were enveloped by a golden mist-like light coming from Regulus' wand.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she turned to walk away and let Sirius know of his brother's coming to the light side.

Hermione was about to turn the corner when she heard, faintly, Regulus murmur something. "No, thank you." Hermione smiled slightly to herself, pleased that things were beginning to turn around, at least for a while.

**-HTPWILY-**

"How did he take it, Hermione?" Sirius questioned her the moment she walked through the portrait hole.

"Brilliantly. It was quite shocking, really. As soon as I explained that Voldemort is using Horcruxes, his face fell, and he looked rather horrified. After he agreed, though, I made him swear on his magic he wouldn't say anything about the plan, or about my being from the future to anyone who doesn't already know." Sirius grinned at her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

Remus walked over, looking quite satisfied. "Impressive, Hermione, I didn't think he would turn so easily."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, in my time, he converted just as quickly, and sacrificed himself even quicker."

"I knew he had some hope!" Sirius quipped.

"I thought you gave up hope when you moved in with James?" Hermione teased.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Regulus," A snake-like voice commanded. "Come, my loyal follower. I have a… task of great importance for you to carry out."

Regulus bowed and stepped forward, making sure his Occlumency walls were up and strong. "My Lord, it is an honour."

"Regulus, I ask that you take this," The Dark Lord pulled out a green Locket from his cloak. "And hide it. You must take your House-elf, Kreacher to aid in the quest. As soon as you and Kreacher each touch it, it will act as a Portkey and it will take you to the hiding place."

"It would be my honour to serve you in this task, my Lord." Regulus bowed deeply.

"I require that you go about this immediately. You will find that Kreacher knows the specifics of the task." The Dark Lord handed the Locket to Regulus. "You are dismissed." He waved off Regulus with one hand, and Regulus swiftly left.

"Kreacher!" The foul-mouthed house-elf appeared at Regulus' side, admiration shining in his eyes. "It is time, we must go. Touch the Locket and we can be off."

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher touched the Locket obediently, and immediately the two felt the familiar hook-behind-the-naval feeling of Portkey transportation.

When the pair landed, they landed before a large bowl filled with a potion of sorts.

"Kreacher must drink the potion. Kreacher will drink entire potion." Kreacher told his master as he was digging through his robes, trying to find the replica Locket.

"Of course, Kreacher, drink away." Regulus said off-handedly, grinning triumphantly when he pulled out the fake locket, which he opened and slipped a note in, making sure that it stuck out slight, to ensure that he did not mix up the lockets, for that would completely bollocks up the entire mission.

The note read:

_To the Dark Lord –_

_I know that I will be long dead before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_- R.A.B_

Several minutes, and much moaning later, the potion was gone, and Regulus placed the fake Locket in the bowl.

"Water, water, Master Regulus, Kreacher needs water."

Sighing, Regulus said, "You can have water when you get back to number 12. For now, I have to get back to Hogwarts. You need to bring me there."

Kreacher nodded weakly and apparated the two of them back to Hogwarts.

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N – There is absolutely no excuse for how late I am with the chapter. I am so so sorry. I will try to get the next chapter out within the week, but I just can't make any promises. **

**Unfortunately, I am severely disappointed with myself on account of this chapter. But, alas, this chapter had to be done, as it bleeds into the eventual destruction of Voldy. However, the shortness is inexcusable. For that, too, I apologize.**

**I am, however, still looking for a Beta! Let me know ASAP if you want to be my Beta for this story. **

**Keep reviewing,**

**Victoria**


	8. Call me a Sap

One week before NEWTs, and classes were still in full swing. This fact was made especially clear one day in Double Potions, when the Seventh year students were to make Amortentia – the most powerful and dangerous love potion known to wizards.

"Alright, class. Now, today, we will be making Amortentia, a very powerful love potion that causes extreme infatuation in the drinker," Professor Slughorn introduced the lesson. "You will not, however be working individually on this assignment," Many students looked at each other to affirm their partnership. "Listen up, I've assigned your partners," At this, a collective groan went through the room. "Frank Longbottom and Alice Ackerley. James Potter and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black and Marius Bulstrode. Leslie Bones and Hunter Royce. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger…"

Hermione stopped sorting through her Potions book when she heard who she was paired with. _Well,_ she thought, _this could be worse._

When Slughorn finally finished listing off partners, Hermione got up and went to sit by Snape, who merely sneered at her presence.

"Alright, ah, I'll go gather the ingredients." Hermione stood and made swift work of collecting all the ingredients – from the cherry blossoms right down to the chunk of black glacial ice.

When she returned, she set the ingredients down and saw that Snape had already turned the flame underneath the cauldron onto a low heat. Carefully, Hermione place the large block of ice into the cauldron to melt. Without even needing to consult her Potions book, she handed Snape three of the vanilla beans to slice, keeping two for herself, and silently began to slice one bean lengthwise. As soon as the bean was sliced, she began to scrape the pulp into the cauldron, and once the pulp was in the cauldron with the melting ice, she flipped over an hourglass, which was set to one minute.

For the next five minutes, the pair worked in tolerable silence, each carefully eyeing the other, as if waiting for something. After all of the beans were in the cauldron, Snape turned over the hourglass, – this time set to 12 minutes – covered the cauldron, and turned down the flame.

"Muffliato," Snape pointed his wand lazily towards the rest of the room. "So," he began. "I heard of your little…" Snape paused, as if thinking, "stunt with The Locket from Regulus Black recently."

Hermione snorted. "Why would he tell you about that? It was he who agreed, not you."

"Well, I suppose he did not tell me… Intentionally, that is. I was wandering about, when I saw him Apparate into the castle with that house-elf of his," Snape sneered. "I decided I would follow him and question him about what he was doing. So, I follow him all the way up to the Owlery, where I see him slip Salazar Slytherin's Locket into a pouch and send it off with his owl. I clearly remember the instructions he gave to the owl – 'Do not allow any person exempting my brother and Granger to touch the pouch or its contents.'"

Hermione scowled. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Well, being the curious person I am," Hermione snorted – the only thing she knew Snape to be curious of was whether or not Harry would be expelled each year. "I asked him about it, and, being the trusting person _he_ is, he told me that he sent off an owl with a _Horcrux_." Snape paused to examine Hermione's reaction. Her face did not betray even a single emotion. "So, I asked Regulus what he was doing with a Horcrux, and he told me that it was the _Dark Lord's_. Imagine that! Regulus Black, stealing the Dark Lord's Horcrux! The Dark Lord _has _no Horcruxes –"

Hermione cut him off. "Voldemort," Hermione smirked at Snape's grimace. "Has two Horcruxes at this very moment. We've destroyed one already." Hermione looked over and checked the hourglass just in time to see the final grain of sand fall to the bottom. "If you'll excuse me, we have a potion to complete."

And so the pair worked in silence to finish the potion. Until, that is, they needed to get the juice from a Sopophorous bean. When Snape turned to cut the bean, Hermione remembered Snape's own Potions book, which Harry had used during their sixth year.

"Hold on, give me that, you get more juice from it if you do it this way," Snape reluctantly handed the bean to Hermione, who took out her silver dagger and pressed on the bean with the flat side of it.

When she was finished, she drizzled the juice throughout the potion, looking quite satisfied with herself. She then turned to Snape and saw his look of shock. However, he was still holding the final ingredient to the potion, – the pearl – so she plucked it out of his hand and placed it into the potion.

The _plunk_ of the pearl falling into the potion must have shaken him out of his daze, because when he heard it, he immediately turned to the potion and saw its perfect mother-of-pearl sheen. "How did you know to do that? That was not written in my book – how could I have over looked something such as that!" After his question posed to her, he just sort of started mumbling and berating himself.

"It's an old trick I learned from my former Potions teacher." Hermione smirked, because it was true.

"What other 'tricks' do you know?" Snape seemed to be honestly curious.

"Well, for something like the cure to a poison, you could, instead of brewing a cure yourself – for that would take far too long – you could simply shove a bezoar down the victim's throat. That'll heal them right up."

Snape considered this. "Why is it that I never bothered to learn any of those things? I pride myself in my annotations to my book!"

"Well, did you know that when brewing an Elixir to induce Euphoria, you can just add a sprig of peppermint to counter those excessive nose-twitching side effects?"

"Of course! That's so simple…" Snape looked at Hermione in awe, as if asking her to go on, so she did.

"When brewing Draught of the Living Dead, you can add on clockwise stir after the seven counter-clockwise stirs in order to obtain a clear colour sooner." Hermione recited another one of the Prince's corrections to Snape, who was eagerly jotting each correction into his Potion's book.

"So obvious…" he muttered.

"I can tell you more ways to improve several other potions if you'll agree to one thing." Hermione offered.

"Anything." Snape nodded.

"You'll help us get Tom Riddle's Diary from Malfoy."

"I don't know why you would want that, but I suppose I can weasel it out of him. I shall meet you in the library this Saturday in the far Northeast corner at 7pm."

"I'll see you there." Hermione agreed.

"Alright class, as it seems that only two pair completed the potion successfully, I say that we clean up right after I ask a few people something." Slughorn announced gleefully. "Miss Granger, would you please smell your potion and tell me what scents you can discern?"

Hermione nodded and leaned over her cauldron. "I smell cinnamon, campfire smoke, new parchment, and…" Hermione paused, and looked away, blushing.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Slughorn pressed.

"Um, somebody's cologne." Hermione not-so-efficiently evaded the question.

"If I may ask, whom does the cologne belong to?" Slughorn inquired.

"Ah…" Hermione's blush became as red as the signature Weasley hair. "Sirius." She said, nearly inaudibly, though the Marauders all heard it. They all began howling with laughter, causing Hermione to scowl. "Shut up, I'm allowed to like how my boyfriend smells." Sirius smirked.

"Mr. Potter, what might your potion smell like?" Slughorn asked, seeing as James and Remus were the only other pair to brew the potion correctly.

James leaned over the potion and sniffed deeply. "A broomstick handle, rain, and lilies." James said confidently, though causing Lily to blush red as her hair, and Snape to scowl deeply.

Slughorn clapped his hands, getting his classroom's attention once again. "So, as you can see, Amortentia smells differently to each person, and always smells like what most attracts a person. I believe that will be all, you are free to leave!"

**-HTPWILY-**

Hermione was beyond excited. She was ecstatic; they now had all three Horcruxes, and one of them was already destroyed, thanks to Dumbledore. When she first came up with the plans, she had no idea that it could be this easy – she thought she may have had to go back to scouring the incredibly boring British country sides just to find _one._

Not only did they have all of the Horcruxes, but all exams were finally over, and she was well aware of James' plans to propose to Lily come the final day of school when they were to ride the boats back across the Lake. Hermione felt like she was finally living the life she never got to back in her own time – sure, she had friends, but back then, she always had a book in her face, and she really never got to experience much in the way of romance, because Ron, well, isn't all that romantic.

On May 26th, Sirius and Hermione's 2 month mark, Sirius decided to take Hermione out as a bit of an 'Exams are over!' celebration. Or, that's what he told her, anyway.

"Hermione, come on, we're just going to Hogsmeade, we won't get into any trouble, I promise." Sirius stated.

Hermione huffed and finally gave in, "Fine, but you have to get James' cloak for when we come back inside."

Sirius grinned and pecked a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "You won't regret it, I promise." Sirius quickly walked up the dormitory stairs and into the 7th year boy's dorm. "Hey, James! I need your cloak; Hermione and I are going out." Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Alright, but don't make a mess of her, that would do us no good. Also, Lily would kill you." James quipped.

"'Her'? Your cloak's a 'her'? That's just not right, mate." Sirius stared at James with a bewildered look.

"No, you git, Hermione," Sirius looked even more confused at this. "Here, take this," James tossed the invisibility cloak at Sirius, shaking his head bemusedly. "Now go, I bet you she's waiting." James ushered Sirius out the door.

Sirius met Hermione down in the common room, and they set off, using the passage behind the One-Eyed Witch to escape into Honeydukes. Once the pair arrived in the village, Sirius posed a question.

"Would you be opposed to me Apparating us into Diagon Alley so we could buy ice cream. Florean Fortescue's truly does have the best ice cream in Wizarding London."

Hermione pondered for a moment before responding. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Sirius whooped happily at her response before offering his arm to her, which she gladly took. After a moment of being squeezed through a tube, the pair stood outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Sirius led Hermione into the Parlour, and he bought them both ice cream.

"Ah, I'd like a small cup of Mint chip, please." Hermione ordered.

"And I would like a small cup of caramel turtle, please." Sirius ordered.

"Great, that will be Four Knuts and a Sickle. Enjoy your treat, you two." Florean Fortescue himself said after he served them.

Sirius took both cups of ice cream and sat them down on a table outside of the Parlour.

"It's simply stunning out, isn't it?" Sirius remarked.

"Yes, it is," Hermione answered. "You know, after seeing Moony after a couple full moons, I don't think I could ever say that a full moon is the prettiest part of a night sky." Hermione chuckled.

"I must agree with that point, dear. I'm sure we'd all agree that our favorite moon is a _waning _moon."

"So I take it that the reason we're here is not to celebrate the end of exams," Hermione laughed. "So what's the reason?"

Sirius licked his spoon, then answered, "Today is the 2 month mark of the night you agreed to be my girlfriend."

Hermione cocked her head. "Huh, so it is,"

"It is indeed. So, I was thinking that once we're done here, we go back to Hogwarts and sit up in the Astronomy Tower. You know, look at the stars. They're all so interesting, especially the Dog star." Sirius grinned wickedly as he took his spoon and stole a heaping scoop of ice cream from Hermione's cup.

"Hey, you have it. I'm done." Hermione pushed the almost-empty cup towards Sirius with a laugh, and watched as Sirius gladly finished the ice cream off for her.

"Alright, I say we get back to the school, yes?"

"I agree."

Sirius apparated the two of them back to Honeyduke's cellar and they made quick work of the tunnel, remembering to put James' invisibility cloak on before they emerged. Once they were in the corridors, they walked up to the Astronomy Tower, hand in hand.

They got to the Tower minutes after they got back to the school, and when they got there, they made themselves comfortable lying on the ground beneath them.

They spent the better half of an hour pointing our constellations and stars to each other, particularly ones such as the Dog Star, the Lupus constellation, and other ones they could identify with.

After that though, Hermione turned on her side to face Sirius. "You know, even if I've only known _this_ you for about three months, I feel like I'm far closer to you than to anyone I've ever known," Hermione paused and locked eyes with Sirius. "Everyday I'm with you, I feel even happier that I was somehow transported back in time. I now this is completely sappy, but, I really know in my heart, that I love you." Hermione nearly whispered the last words, but Sirius could hear them.

"Well, then call me a sap, because I –"

"Well, well, well! Ickle students out of their dorms! Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Peeves screamed as loudly as his voice would carry.

"Well, shit," Sirius swore.

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N – Here you are! Another chapter all said and done! Hope you like it, this chapter, I think, really helps put some things into place for the coming chapters. **

**Speaking of coming chapters – My aim is to make this story about 20-25 chapters long. Let me know if you think that's too long, or not long enough, or whatever.**

**I'm still looking for a Beta! Contact me if you are interested at vd6730 at gmail dot com**

**Just put the proper symbols in place of the words!**

**Oh, and incase anyone was wondering, this chapter is the longest once I've written, exempting the first!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lemme know what you think,**

**Victoria**


	9. Do Me The Honour

"_Well, well, well! Ickle students out of their dorms! Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Peeves screamed as loudly as his voice would carry._

"_Well, shit," Sirius swore._

"Peeves!" Hermione scolded, doing her best not to appear frightened beyond her wit.

Peeves halted his yelling for a moment and inclined his head. "Peeves, if you do not let us go, I will be forced to tell the Headmaster what you were up to today." Hermione threatened, carefully watching as Peeves eyed her, searching for bluff. "I'm not bluffing. If you do not go downstairs this moment and tell Filch that all of this is simply a false alarm, I _will_ go to the Headmaster."

Peeves considered this briefly, unsure of what exactly to think. "_I_ won't be getting into trouble, not for flooding a _bathroom_. _That_ happens everyday! They can't tell the difference!" Peeves exclaimed smugly.

"Be that as it may, you flooded the seventh floor bathroom, not Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione countered, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She turned to Sirius, who was watching on bemusedly. "I think we should be on our way, Sirius." Hermione gathered their things, and they stood, walking straight passed the shocked poltergeist.

The moment that the pair stepped from earshot of Peeves, Sirius burst out into laughter. "Oh, Merlin, that was great! You blackmailed that blackmailer!"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"I must be rubbing off on you," Sirius barked with laughter.

"Why, yes, it does appear that way, doesn't it, Mr. Black?" A voice behind them said, causing Hermione's blood to run cold, and both to stop in their tracks, frozen. The pair stood that way for nearly a minute before the voice spoke once more. "Standing there will not make me go away, Mr. Black, Ms. Granger. Turn around, and accompany me to my office, please." And the couple did just that.

The moment they stepped foot into the Professor's office, Hermione began attempting to explain herself. "Professor, if you'll just let me explain –"

"I think I gathered quite enough; at least enough to know that you were out past curfew. Doing what, I care not, but I must deduct points. I also expect the two of you to complete a full week's worth of detention."

For a moment, it appeared as though Sirius was about to object – the only thing that stopped him was the Headmaster standing in the doorway. "Minerva, that seems a bit harsh, does it not? A week of detention for simply being out past curfew?" The Headmaster turned to Hermione and Sirius, and that damnable twinkle in his eye seemed to be working on overdrive. "I say that we let them off with a warning, just this once. In the spirit of their final days of schooling."

McGonagall scowled, but considered the idea. "I suppose we could do that. Off you two go, now, and don't let me catch you after hours again." McGonagall said sternly, giving pointed looks to both students.

"Actually, Ms. Granger, if you could simply follow me to my office, I have something I'd like to speak to you about." Dumbledore stated, clearly still amused,

This, however, threw Hermione, if only for a moment. "Of course, sir,"

McGonagall quickly ushered Sirius from her office, and turned to face the Headmaster a final time. "Have a good night, Albus, Ms. Granger," with that, the stern professor swept off.

"Come, Ms. Granger, we have much to discuss," Dumbledore gestured to the door, and Hermione swiftly made to follow him.

Mere minutes later, the pair were sitting in the Headmaster's office, each nursing their own cups of tea. "Now, Ms. Granger, I know that I have not spoken to you as much as I should have in the past few weeks, but I wish to speak now. I must ask you first, however, how are things going between yourself and Sirius?"

As she was taken slightly aback by the question, it took Hermione a moment to formulate an answer that was even half coherent. "Err, I-I believe that we are doing quite well. Why do you ask, Professor?"

Dumbledore simply waved her question away. "It is not the why that matters, Ms. Granger," The two sat in a less than comfortable silence, each stewing away in their thoughts. Several long minutes later, the Headmaster spoke once more. "Have you considered how your actions here will be affecting your time line once return?"

Hermione gaped at the wise old man as if he had sprout four snake heads and was breathing fire at her. It took her quite some time to get her wits back. "But-but, sir, you said there was no way for me to go back! You told me it was decided that there was no possible way to go back. That even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Hermione's voice gradually worked its way from a shout to a whisper.

"I'm not going back, Headmaster. I'm never going back to that hell. There is no way that I could. I'm not. I'm not. After that war, I had – no _have _ – nightmares about all the things that I saw. Everyday, I thought I would find relief in sleep. Every night, I thought I would find relief in waking. There was no relief in waking. None in sleep. I _found_ no relief until I came here. Headmaster, I am not going back."

"Ms. Granger, -"

"No. It is not happening," Hermione stood up and turned towards the door. "Now, if that is all, I think I should be leaving."

"Actually, I am not done," Dumbledore said forcefully. "I wanted to warn you to be precise in your actions, in relation to the Horcruxes and Tom Riddle. One incorrect _thought_ could kill thousands, as well as possibly cause us to lose this war. Plan your actions carefully, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore finished, capturing Hermione's attention long enough for her to hear the old man out.

Hermione's eyes softened as she gave the man the answer he was searching for. "I will. You can count on me for that."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"Anything for you, sir."

**-HTPWILY-**

Mere days had passed since her conversation with Dumbledore, and yet it was already time for Hermione to be going home. Where ever 'home' was in this timeline. Hermione had fret over where she was to go once the term was over on more than one occasion, normally, with Lily, though she did speak to James about it once. And on more than one occasion, Lily offered to allow Hermione to live with her until she was on her feet.

Hermione nearly refused, not wishing to burden her friend.

"Honestly, Hermione, it's not a problem. I've already agreed to allow Marlene to live with me, so why not you, too?"

Marlene? Hermione had never heard of anyone named Marlene before.

"Marlene?" Hermione asked.

"Marlene McKinnon, she's in Gryffindor, has a bed right next to mine, Remus' new girlfriend, long blonde hair, paler than parchment… Ring a bell?" Lily suggested.

Hermione angled her head in recognition. "Actually, yes – I really can't believe I never met her…"

"No matter. Now that it's settled, we really should get going; I think the boats are going to be leaving soon." Lily tugged at Hermione's arm when she raised her eyebrow. "The elves load our luggage onto the train; we don't need to get it, come on!"

Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione-like fashion, knowing what was to come once they climbed aboard the boats.

**-HTPWILY-**

"Climb aboar', now! No more 'an two fer a boat!" A booming voice called over the ruckus of students bustling in and out of the school.

James looked around the throng of Seventh-years for Lily. "Lily!" He called once he spotted her.

She turned her head to him and grinned, waving him over. James sidled his way through the other students to Lily.

"James! If it's okay with you, I'm going to sit with Hermione on the boat back to the train."

James gave a thinly veiled look of desperation to Hermione, who looked equally bewildered.

"Well, actually, Lily, I was hoping you'd sit with me on the way up."

"Yeah, its fine, Lily, go sit with James! I'll sit with Sirius, over there!" Hermione pointed to where the black-headed Gryffindor stood next to Remus and Marlene. "Sirius! Sit with me?" Sirius grinned wolfishly and motioned for her to come over to him. "Must be going, you two have fun!" Hermione winked at James and took her opportunity to leave.

"What was that about?" Lily asked absently.

"What? I've no idea. Anyway, we should be getting a boat now, let's go!" James said quickly, lightly pushing Lily in front of him.

Once they were seated, James noticed that Sirius and Hermione were in the boat next to his own, chatting away at something he couldn't follow.

Minutes later, the boats were on their way, if slowly. James reached into his robe pocket with one hand and held Lily's with his other. He gently fingered the smooth satin exterior of the small box that lay in his hand, and slowly drew the box from the confines of his pocket. Seeing Lily look up from this movement, he rose to kneel on the bench of the small boat.

Lily gasped as James opened the small box to reveal a simple silver ring with a small ruby gemstone set between two even smaller diamonds.

Heart pounding in his throat, James began speaking. "Lily… we may have only been dating for but a few months, and you've heard me say this before, and you'll hear me say it countless times in the future, but I love you, and I know that we belong together. Thanks to Miss Know-it-all over there," James smirked at Hermione's flush. "We know what is to come, but that only makes the time we have together all the more special. Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," Was all she could muster before James slipped the ring onto her finger and trapped her in a searing kiss. The newly to-be-wed couple may well have stayed there forever, if not for the vines…

James just heard Sirius call out to them, "Hey, Prongs!" James smirked into the kiss. "Lily! Prongs!" James stayed as he was. "Well, if they want to get wet…" The moment the words reached his ears, James and Lily were knocked right into the Black Lake by the vines above.

**-HTPWILY-**

**A/N - Oh my God. I am so sorry. I have absolutely NO excuse for this. I simply got lazy and decided to blame Colour Guard. Oh my God. I'll be sending another longer chapter out soon, I hope this is enough to tide you over until then...**

**Now I shall go perform a Dobby and iron my hands...**


End file.
